I don't know anything
by gaurdianfairy
Summary: lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her boyfriend well...who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !" natsuXlucyXgray
1. charecter read out

charecter read out

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

ok this first page is all about the charecters that I am gonna use in my fanfiction and to tell you don't skip this page or else you would not be able to understand what is happenning in my story.

the protagonist of the story is lucy heartfillia (16 year old) - blonde haired girl, cute, nice,likes reading books, sweet, day dreamer, sometimes gets angry, loves her friends a lot, her mother and father died in an accident and lives alone in a house left by her parents and does a part time job in a pizza parlour as a cashier and is a student of fairy tail high.

the second charecter is natsu dragneel (16 year old) -red spiky haired girl, careless, nice, don't know how to express his feelings, emotional, simple tone, cares for lucy, hates transportation, best friend and classmate of lucy, loves to talk about dragons, he and his father lives in different apartments as they don't like each other much.

the third charecter is gray fullbuster (16 year old) -black spiky haired girl, cool, handsome, romantic, doesn't like to make new friends, a friend and class mate of lucy, doesn't like to wear too much of clothing, lives with his uncle and aunt after his parents death.

the fourth charecter is erza scarlet (16 year old) - red straight haired girl, obedient, patient, one of the school council member of fairytail and a friend of lucy, beautiful, nice person,loves studying, daughter of a millionaire but lives in a different apartment as she don't like to be called a millionaire child.

...

all other charecters now I am going to talk about are secondary

levy (16 year old) is lucy's second best friend, she shares all her secrets with lucy, a classmate of lucy loves reading and does a part time job as a librarian and lives with her parents.

mirajane (16 year old) a friend of lucy and best friend of erza studies in the same class as of erza, humble, and is in the dance group of fairytail, beautiful, nice.

gajeel (18 year old) is levy's boyfriend and studies in fairytail but not in levy's class, acts being a lot cool and rude to everyone except his girlfriend and best friend.

elfman (18 year old) is the best friend and classmate of gajeel and and brother of mirajane, likes manly talk, emotional, and is in the body building group of fairy tail, brotherly towards girls.

freed (16 year old) silent, handsome, cute, and is mirajane's boyfriend and studies in her class and loves swimming.

jellal (18 year old) is the president of the school council and studies in gajeels class and is erza's boyfriend, very romantic, handsome, loves studying and loves her girlfriend a lot.

loke (16year old) is freeds best friend and is in his class and is having a crush on lucy, likes to flirt with girls, cool, always wears sunglasses, likes to paint.

laxus (18 year old) is in jellal's class and is his best friend and is in the body building group of fairy tail, he is a lone person and doesn't like to talk to new guys.

...

1)levy and lucy are known as the book lovers

2)laxus and jellal are known as the tough ones

3)mirajane and erza are known as the cute beauties

4)loke and freed are known as the opposites

5)natsu and gray are known as the hot and cold

6)elfman and gajeel are known as emorude

...


	2. unexpected surprise

unexpected surprise

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

A petite blonde haired girl was walking down the street wearing a red cap and a t-shirt with a picture of a laughing pizza on it, she was walking with her head down as if she was way too exhausted by all the work "hey lucy ! where you going ?"a red spiky haired guy came running towards her with a smile on his face, she smiled too at him "hey natsu ! I am going home", he scratched the back of his head and hesitated before saying anything "lucy...", she looked at natsu carefully "what happened?", he got all his courage and asked "can I come to your house...", she was surprised "well why..?", he laughed nervously "well I really like the food that you make", she hit him playfully "you can come anytime without asking natsu you are my best friend !", they both headed to her house, on the way he asked her many questions to pass the time, some about how was the day and how was the work today, he really liked to spend time with her, her cute smile towards him, the way she calls him natsu he loved them all...

15 minutes later...

"woah it tastes so good" natsu junked all the food from his plate into his mouth, her face looked contented"oh it feels so nice when you appreciate

me for my food making skill", she felt proud, "can I have some more" she served natsu more food and took a seat next to him and cupped her chin with her hands and closed her eyes and smiled softly as she was dreaming about her favourite thing, natsu finished his food and put his plate in the sink and looked at lucy who was dreaming, he came near her so close that he can hear her breathe and said soflty "thinking about me", she got surprised and was about to fall from her chair when natsu catched her from waist, she was a bit scared and was breathing heavilly "wh-at...we-re-yo-u...do-in-g na-t-su..." he helped her to make her posture right, he blushed "I was helping you"...she said "no you said something before that", he didn't make any eye contact and was looking up at the ceiling "well...that was just a joke". he looked at the clock after saying and his mouth fell open "lucy it's late gotta go ok bye" and while putting on his shoes he smiled at her"thanks for the food it was delicious and yeah see you at school tomorrow", she closed the main gate as he left she was silent she thought _natsu was acting strange today and what was that blushing and the thinking about me thing...has he gone mad...or something he never did this kind of thing before _

she washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, then slipped on her night suit and went to bed, switched on the night lamp and looked outside the window at the moon, she thought to herself _well today there was an unexpected surprise..._

on the other hand natsu was walking towards his house with his hands in his pocket as the night was cold and he didn't liked his hands getting cold, he started to talk to himself "well I think lucy didn't like me getting close to her"..."she should've known it was just a joke"..."huh...ok leave it I think I will clear out the misunderstanding tomorrow at school"..."or I think after going home I will just call her that sounds better", he felt happy and started running to get home as quickly as he can

...

how was it I know I may have some grammatical mistakes and I am very very sorry for that and yeah the chapter was too short and I am sorry for that too and you know what I really like reviews ! so please review me !


	3. phone disaster

phone disaster

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

**TINK TINK** at lucy's house in the middle of the night, lucy lazily stoods up from the bed, her eyes were still shut, she walks towards the phone and picks it up and asks "he-llooooooo" she yawns..."lucy...I am sorry to call you late at night, I am levy"lucy rubbed her eyes lazilly"yes levy what happened", levy didn't knew from where to start how to ask "can you please help me...", lucy's forehead wrinkled and concern spread all over her face "is everything ok...levy",lucy heard her sobbing,she started to panic"what is the matter levy now tell me", levy stopped crying and asked "promise me that you will help me", without thinking lucy replied "of course I will help you, I promise","well it's that me and gajeel-sama is going on a date tomorrow and I-I don't know what to wear", lucy's face got all red with anger she was about to burst "what the hell ! levy I thought that you are in some great problem !", levy cried out loud "well ! this is a great problem!",lucy counted one to ten and made herself calm "ok where are you going on date", levy blushed "I don't know...","what you didn't ask your gajeel-sama about the date","no" she replied.

after few minutes of talking they came to a conclusion to call elfman "no no ! no ! we can't call him lucy-chan", lucy crossed her legs as it was paining because of sitting in the same position for a long time"I am sure that gajeel had told him"(if you have read the charecter read out chapter then you will surely know why he had told him),levy didn't agreed first but for the sake of her date she took a decision"ok lucy-chan lets call him, but who is going to call him", lucy knew levy is too shy to do that "well I am...stay on line ok", "aye !"levy replied cheerfully, lucy thought for a second while dialing elfman's number _how can levy be so crybaby just because she don't know what to wear on a date... _

...

**TINK TINK**

**(letters with bold font are spoken by elfman and normal ones are of lucy)**

"hello can I talk to elfman"

**"hey lucy what's up it is me" **

"you aren't asleep yet" lucy asked as it was late at night.

_**"**_**no cause I am having loads of manly homework to do and I am still working on it".**a sweat dropped she thought _manly...?_ **"why did you call lucy wanna talk to mira ?"**

she replied immediately "no no I wanna talk to you"

**"ok about what ?"**

"you know levy and gajeel are going on a date tomorrow..."

he cut her in between** "gajeel is going on a date...really? and he didn't tell me, he has started keeping secrets from me these days".**

"so you don't know where they are going on date"

**"no I don't know and tomorrow I have to talk to him about all this"**

"ok thanks elfman bye"

he laughed **"yeah good bye"**

lucy was about to cut the phone when he asked **"why did you ask about where they were going",**

lucy laughed nervously "just asking..haha".

...

lucy connected her phone with levy's again "hello are you there levy", "yeah I am" there was dissapointment in her tone,lucy didn't liked her being disheartened "hey don't worry levy I think he is just taking you to a surprise date", levy got butterflies in her stomach and her eyes sparkled "really you think that", lucy smiled and tightened her grip on the phone "yup! and you know what just wear casual dress ok","lucy-chan...", "yes levy" lucy replied, "thankyou for being my best friend and giving me so much of your time and for listening to me", lucy looked down at her feet still holding the phone in her hand "hey levy stop being emotional now...and we are BFF remember now go to sleep we got school tomorrow". "ok bye levy-chan" lucy said in her sweetest tone that made levy laugh "ok bye lucy-chan haha".

...

lucy looked at the clock it was showing 12:30 correctly "it is late"...because of all the talking and laughing. She felt all tired but when she throwed herself on the bed sleep was not taking over her, so she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep when...

**TINK TINK**

for a second she thought not to pick up the phone but what if it's levy again...

**(letters with bold font are spoken by natsu and normal ones are of lucy)**

**"hello luce.."**

"hey...NATSU" she got surpised and thought now what's the matter with him.

**"I am sorry to disturb you late at night"**

"no problem natsu why did you call"

**"it was just I called you to say sorry for my behaviour"**

lucy recalled all the things he did and smiled "hey you don't have-to say sorry"

**"really you forgave me cause luce I was just joking but you took it so seriously..."**

"I told you natsu it's okay..."

**"ok thanks luce I was getting stressed out that you will not talk to me"** natsu kept on talking and he didn't even knew while talking that she has fallen asleep...

**"luce you listening" **he smiled as he was able to hear her soft breathe **"good night lucee.."**

...

please review and eh nothing else I want to say eh eh ...


	4. someone's jealous

someone's jealous...

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

the morning light waked lucy by kissing her softly "good morning !", she yawned as last night she was not able to get proper sleep, she found herself in an awkward position, she was sitting next to the phone and her head resting on the table, lucy laughed slightly _poor natsu so nice of him...to call late at night just to say sorry_, lucy stood up and by mistake her gaze fell on the clock needle's which were showing 7:02... her face became pale as she didn't have much time to get dressed up for school.

...

**(the letters that are coming in bold font are the things that are happening in the school)**

...

**mirajane was sitting with erza in the classroom solving a math's sum, levy was reading her favourite book that she had read more than ten times...**

...

"oh god I don't have time !" lucy screamed as she pulled up her hair into a pony and checked her outfit in front of the mirror...filled her mouth with some food and ran as fast as she could with a small paink colored bag.

...

**"shut up you fire head"**

**"hey shut your nonsense stripper"**

**"what did you just call me you grilled meat ball"**

**"you are not gonna listen right !"**

**loke was crowded by girls and he was flirting with each one of them "what the hell ! can't you just fight somewhere else" he said annoyedly because of all the screaming and fighting.**

...

a petite blonde came running inside the classroom "Am I late !", everyone shifted their eyes to see the girl who was gasping for air...the room fell silent, after a few seconds lucy laughed nervously while rubbing her head "I-I am sorry I guess I am not late...".

gray and natsu stopped fighting and waved her hands towards her and she did the same with a smile, she looked around for a seat unfortunately all of them were filled, gray looked at her and called out "hey lucy! come sit with me!" she took a deep breathe of relief and sat next to him, the teacher came in the class with a book in his hand, everyone greeted him.

"students to day we are gonna do a play and the name of the play is" while writing on the black board he said "romeo and juliet",some of the boys from the back seat were grinning. "yes you" he pointed a finger towards lucy "and you please come out" after thinking he pointed a finger at loke.

a chill went down from lucy's spine,as she stood up from her seat all the girls gave lucy death glare's she got way too nervous so she just looked down on her feet...loke grinned at her.

natsu knew that loke is a pervert and he will try to flirt with lucy too, "you two are playing the role of romeo and juliet, imagine yourself as you are meeting on your favourite place" loke took lucy's hand and placed it on his chest, everyone's mouth fell, "where have you been my juliet", he made eye contact with her and came closer, natsu was about to burst _this loke is gonna die today for trying to flirt with lucy !_. lucy blushed, he had never been so close to her before "you know we got to do future planning", her eyes got wide, she looked at him with confusion "well romeo" she tried to play his own game on him "my father will not allow us to marry so you know no future planings", everyone laughed, he pulled her closer towards him"oh ! juliet I love you! can't you just run away with me" he smiled at her..lucy felt uncomfortable and found all these things embarrasing as she was standing in front of the whole class and the most important thing her teacher !, the teacher started clapping "well done both of you, you did nice", loke loosened his grip and let her go lucy's face was still red because of blush and embarressment both. the bell rang "ok student's we will keep this discussion going on tomorrow" and then he left.

"lucy don't blush for that guy he is a pervert" natsu screamed so that the whole class can hear, loke got angry but stayed calm "you know at least she is blushing for a perv like me" he then gave his side ways look at lucy, she didn't wanted to look at anyone so she hid her face with her hands, someone sitting at the back seat screamed "and the match begins !"

**(bold letters are from natsu and normal are from loke)**

**"you stay away from lucy you Idiot"**

"why should I stay away from her why can't you"

**"cause I told you that's why you have to stay away from her"**

"and you think I am gonna listen to an hot head like you"

gray smiled cause he is the one that calls natsu hothead.**"shut up you perv then I will have to make you listen"**, natsu said while rolling up his sleeves.

"you wanna fig-" lucy cut loke in between and said "you both stop fighting ok", loke started to become the nice guy of all time "anything for you lucy dear !", he said with a sweet tone, a pink streak spread across her face again, natsu grinded his teeth in anger "you started again with your lovey thing", erza at last barged in and said "stop you guys now or else I'll have to take you both to the principle for breaking the class rules _of not fighting in the class", loke left the class as usual with a smirk on his face, erza smiled at lucy and gave a look to natsu "take him with you lucy". gray screamed from his seat "someone's jealous !"...

...

I have done my best to write this chapter and I think it's a nice one ! :D


	5. gray be with me

gray be with me

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

In the lunch time...

natsu gray and lucy were sitting in the cafeteria, natsu was still angry on loke, lucy was sitting in between gray and natsu with her head down, gray looked at her than looked at natsu and then back at her"well lucy I feel hungry don't you" gray said. lucy looked at gray blankly with an unusual expression on "you think after all the things that happened in the class I would eat lunch" natsu felt embarressed all his anger drowned away when he heard his best friend say those words"lucy...I am sorry", she banged the table with her hands, tears falling from her face "I-I am sorry it is way too easy to say that right? and all I have to say is thats ok natsu right? and everything is fine again.." after saying that she ran away from there crying. gray was surprised he didn't thought that lucy would behave like this, right now he had two of his friends to calm down he thought _who should I calm first...well natsu...hmm...then lucy..._ gray smiled at natsu and said "hey hot head you alright". he didn't say anything...gray felt bad for natsu he was not that type of a guy who could remain silent for more than two minutes after being called hothead"natsu everything will become fine just give time...time",natsu just was not saying anything, gray knew lucy means a lot to him and he can do anything for her safety,after saying that he went to look for lucy ...

while with lucy...

she kept on running until she came to a calming place in the school where no one used to come, it was her secret place that only gray knew...

cause he is not at all talkative and can keep secrets. she sat down...and started thinking about all the things that happened.._why is natsu behaving like this ...even in my house he behaved a bit...not a bit...a lot different...and in the class..._her thoughts got disturbed when she saw gray running towards her..."lucy you ok..." he gasped for air as he was running way too fast. he made himself get some air first and got seated next to her...no one spoke...they kept on sitting silently...with every second going on gray became more uncomfortable...

**(the letters that are coming in bold letters are from gray and normal are from lucy)**

**"lucy hey what happened why did you cry"** he at last spoke and looked at lucy.

lucy tried to stop her tears from coming but she was not able to so she hid her face with hands "It just feels bad when someone fights without any reason".

**"or when natsu fights"** his eyes became warm.

she looked at him "no even if you will fight I will feel bad".

gray blushed and looked away , he thought it is the best time to say what he always wanted to say**"lucy...I always wanted to tell you something..."**

lucy was not in a mood right now to think romantically so she thought he is going to say something serious "what is it...gray"

**"well...I- natsu?" **he stopped himself and pointed his finger towards natsu.

"lucy I am really sorry please forgive me for the last time"...lucy looked at him angrilly and took gray from his hand "gray lets go from here" and walked away.

natsu's eyes got wide when he saw her walk away with gray he thought to himself _have I done so bad that she doesn't even want to talk to me._

...

"run slowly lucy" gray said while running...lucy looked at him and said "gray can you do me a favour", he smiled and said"anything for you lucy","then from now on gray be with me", he felt his heart beat fast...she asked again "will you be with me gray", he nodded, she came closer and hugged him tightly, his face became warm all of a sudden...and he hugged her back ...someone was watching them secretly"what ? gray with lucy !" levy sqeaked. gajeel who was with levy rubbed his chin in amusement "I never thought they are lovers"..."we got to tell everyone gajeel lets go"...levy said with an evil grin on..."I am so happy !"

"but why lucy"...lucy after a long time smiled "it's just that I want natsu to not concentrate on me that much or else everyone would start hating him and I don't want that to happen"...he nodded, he wanted to ask her some more questions"but why do you think like that"...she sighed "you know because of me he started the fight and now some guyss don't like him"...gray was impressed"lucy you are way too nice"...she blushed "and you know you look way too cute when you blush"...lucy punched him on the shoulder playfully "hey stop making fun of me"...and they both started laughing.

...

how was it just tell me don't hesitate if you want to give opinion about "this was nice and that wan't that great or you should change this or that" okkk I would really appreciate that...

...


	6. facebook what the hell

facebook what the hell !

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

"today was a very chaotic day in school" she throws herself on the bed and thinks_ I hope natsu is not going to get depressed or anything..._

_.because of my behavior..._ "I gotta get changed"...she chose a dress from her cupboard and went inside the bathroom to take a shower, after half an hour **RING RING **lucy was having her food she came running towards her phone and said "hello whose this"..."lucy I am gray"...she smiled "hey grey what's up"..."ummm lucy have you checked your fb"...she said while eating "no why"..."well you should check bye"...

"huh wierd well what is the matter with fb" she finished her food and washed her plate...

she sat in front of her computer and turned it on then wrote .com and logged eyes got wide and her mouth forming an O...

"what levy? why did you do this"

...

hey guysssss you know what...who is lucy's boyfriend I first thought he is natsu but yesterday me and gajeel were :D

you know walking and found out gray and lucy hugging ohhhh you guysss should have seen they were looking sooo cute lucyXgray forever !

...

24 likes 8 comments

lucy cliked on to find out who has commented in it. she thought to herself _at least you could have asked me before doing this...levy_

**erza scarlet **wow I never thought that they are couples

**elfman strauss **well levy why did you interrupt them XD

**mirajane strauss **I knew it that they were couples :D 3 (5 people likes this) lucy sweat dropped "really mira-chan, she just loves doing predictions..."

**natsu dragneel **you guys are idiots they are not couples :/

**levy mcgarden **we can understand your feelings natsu it is hard when someone takes away your gf :D "what the hell levy you got another guess coming" lucy was turning red now from anger.

**loke lion **o O what the hell lucy was natsu's gf (15 people likes this)

**jellal fernandez** I will have to congratulate lucy and gray the next time 

**natsu dragneel **hey they are not couples

...

lucy didn't knew what she was going to do now everyone has misunderstood their (lucy and gray's) relation...so she decided to update her status.

...

hey guys...:( you have misunderstood ! me and gray are not in a relationship

...

**TINK message from levy**

**(bold letters are from levy and normal are from lucy)**

**"hey lu-chan!"**

"hey ''...'' "

**"what happenned lu-chan"**

"levy are you mad ! me and gray are not in a relationshit !"

**"hey calm down you don't have to hide from me"**

"well levy there is nothing to hide you just made that gf and all that stuff on your own"

levy didn't reply for a long time..."heellllloooo levy you listening"

**"oh yeah lucy it's just that I was busy chatting with gajeel"**

"levy you are my best friend and you are spreading rumors about me !"

**"I just wrote the truth"**

"there is no truth and no lies"

**"well lu-chan I saw you and gray hugging"**

"it was a friendly hug !"

**"then I saw you blushing !"**

"well it was not a romantic blush..."

**"why was natsu overreacting in the class even if loke flirted with you he was jealousssss !"**

"ummm...I don't know anything *sob sob* but still you should have confirmed *sob* the information first before spreading it"

levy went offline...after a few seconds. lucy sighed and was about to go offline too when she saw a message from..** natsu**

**(bold letters are from natsu and normal are from lucy)**

**"lucyyyy you love grayyy"**

"no ! natsu atleast you don't say that I don't love him"

**"then what's wrong with levy she writing lies"**

"I don't know anything !" *silence*

**"lucy then who do you like..."**

lucy got confused by his questions and wrote "wha-t do you mean...?"

he first hesitated to write but then **"I asked you love any...one.."**

lucy didn't write anything for some time and natsu was becoming impatient with every second **"ok ok leave that questions..."**

**(italisicised words are from gray)**

_"hey lucy..."_

she clicked at the message, "_after getting paired up with gray it felt a bit uncomfortable to talk to him right now but it aint anyone's fault..."_she thought.

"hey gray..."

_"you know it feels a bit uncomfortable to talk to u now but yeah it aint our fault"_

she was amazed her mouth fell open _"I thought the same thing a few minutes ago does that mean we think the same... two bodies one brain.."_ she giggled "huh that is idiotic"...she said to herself.

"hmm right gray"

_"you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen...3"_

"what... really!?"

_"you fell for it lucy :P"_

**"lucy where are you ! ok you don't wanna talk then we will talk in lunch I have something very important to say to you" **and then he went offline.

luc thought _"what is that he want to say to me..."_

"hey I didn't fell for it"

_"you did :P"_

"I am going now ! :P"

_"hey! no! ok! I am sorry"_

"sorry aint gonna work dude"

_"lucy I want to talk something important so wait for me after school ok bye"_

lucy was stuck in between her two friends they both wanted to talk something important to her she loves both of them equally as friends or maybe more than just friends...what if gray says that "lucy if you want me be your friend you will not talk to natsu" and because of all the pairing thing natsu also says to same thing about gray as he is acting over protecting these days...lucy thought_"all of this happenning because of this facebook if it was not invented then levy could have not been able to do what she did and everything would have been fine...facebook...what the hell"._

she logged off...

...

the real fun is going to be in the next chapters and sorry for making levy a bit evil and calling facebook a bad thing I really love facebook it's cool ryt :D


	7. natsu's hidden talent

natsu's hidden talent

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

**note : hmmm...thnxx for the reviews guyzz and I really appreciate that and for being my story followers and putting it in your favourite story tab thnxxx a lot...and sorry for not writing earlier cause I was...(having a lot of homework from school and my exams have started and I am scared to death)...a bit confused...:/ about whom to make lucy's bf (boyfriend) at the end and after all the thinking and all the research work (XD) I have finally reached a conclusion...*hehehe***

...

lucy was sitting in the class looking outside with her face cupped in her hands...today she came to school earlier as she didn't wanted to do any grand entrances...she sighed..._"it is so calm today... no fights...hmmmm I guess cause I am the only one in the class right now"_ she giggled...while passing laxus gaze fell on lucy "hey blondie"...lucy looked towards the guy who was now standing in front of her...sweat dropped..."h-ey laxus"...laxus was bored so he thought to talk to her just to pass the time..."hey blondie you scared of me"...while sitting on one of the benches..."well laxus I have a name"...he smirked "yeah I know blondie"...now lucy was getting angry..."to tell you, you are also a blonde guy !"...and then she stormed out of the class leaving a smirking laxus behind..."huh...it feels nice to annoy people" laxus said to himself.

lucy thought "why do all the bad things in the world happens with me"..."and yeah why do I have soooo many pathetic nick names!"..."gajeel calls me bunny girl and laxus calls me blondie and an-d natsu calls m-e" **"luce !"** natsu came running towards her** "good morning !"** she was still walking angrilly **"hey luce wait for me !"** she stopped and turned around to see natsu smiling at her brightly..."nat-"she was about to say something but unfortunately the bell rang...

**IN THE CLASS...**

lucy from a nice distance saw a bag on her seat and thought_ "whose bag can it be...hmmm...it might be of gray.." _ but she saw gray sitting with freed today, she stopped in front of her seat and examined it, she leaned forward towards the bag to take a closer look when she saw something written on it...sweat dropped ''...'' "it is natsu's bag..."

it was the period before lunch time...

"kids please take your seat's..." lucy saw natsu coming...and sitting next to her."we are going to learn about-". the day was going without any problems, everyone was writing notes and the room was silent, no fights, no fishy things, she looked at levy who was busy writing and thought _"levy has changed she don't talk to me much..."_ "miss lucy"...a chill went down through lucy's spine when the teacher took her name..."what are you doing"...she smiled nervously and said "not-hing sir!"...the teacher was a fat bald haired man who gets annoyed way too quickly "hmm...then what is todays topic..."...lucy bit her tongue..."miss lucy please answer"...she was embarressed..."I -don't kno-w..."

..."then you may please go out of the class"...lucy with her head down walked out of the class...

**WITH LUCY...**

lucy was tapping her feet angrilly...cause a thought was disturbing her_ "why do! all these things happen to me! in the morning laxus came out of no where to annoy me and now the crazy old man!"_...**THE BELL RANG **

"miss lucy next time concentrate on your studies" the teacher said to her...she nodded..."o-k sir!"...**"lucy why so serious!?"** natsu asked her...she smiled "ohh nothing natsu it's just my time is not well"...natsu looked at her and said** "aren't you forgetting something"..**

she placed her index finger on her forehead to show as if she is thinking "nope's"...**"hmmm then I gotta remind you"**...he took her from wrist...and started running towards a quite place...to sit.

**"here we are luce"**...they were at a place of the school where she has never been before...he looked in her eyes they were sparkling...she loved quite places...nice for reading books and to come when you want to be alone...she was so dissolved in her thoughts that she didn't even noticed when natsu started playing guitar and sang a song...

**"well this is for you lucy"** lucy smiled at him...

(this is a song from jason chen- best friend)

**do you remember when I said I'll always be there **

**ever since we were ten baby**

**when we were out on the playground **

**playing pretend I did'nt know it back then**

**now I realise you were the only one**

**It's never too late to show it **

**grow old together**

**the feelings we had before back when we were**

**so innocent**

**I pray for all your love girl your love is so unreal**

**I just wanna reach and touch you **

**squeeze you somebody pinch me..**

**this is something like a movie**

**and I don't know how it ends girl**

**but I fell in love with me best friend **(lucy coughed)

**I think I am in love**

**I think I am in love**

**I fell in love with my best friend (X2)**

**through all the dudes that came by**

**and all the nights that you'd cry**

**girl, I was there right by your side**

**how I could I tell you I loved you**

**when you were so happy **

**with some other guy?**

**now I realise you were the only one**

**It's never too late to show it **

**grow old together**

**the feelings we had before back when we were**

**so innocent**

**I pray for all your love girl your love is so unreal**

**I just wanna reach and touch you **

**squeeze you somebody pinch me..**

**this is something like a movie**

**and I don't know how it ends girl**

**but I fell in love with me best friend**

**I know it sounds crazy**

**that you'd be my baby **

**girl you mean that much to me**

**and nothing compares when we are lighter than air**

**and we don't want to come back down**

**and I don't want to ruin what we have**

**love is so unpredictable**

**but it's the risk that I am taking**

**hoping praying**

**you'd fell in love with your best friend**

**I pray for all your love girl your love is so unreal**

**I just wanna reach and touch you **

**squeeze you somebody pinch me..**

**this is something like a movie**

**and I don't know how it ends girl**

**but I fell in love with me best friend (X2)**

**i fell in love with my best friend**

**do you remember when I said I'll always be there **

**ever since we were ten baby**

lucy clapped hard and cheered him "natsu you sing really very well"...he didn't wanted to hear that..."you are an amazing sin-"..."luce" he cut her in the middle "I wanna tell you something"...her heart was beating fast now...he took her hand...and looked right into her eyes"lucy this song...it is what I feel about you"...she was half dead by now but he continued "when loke flirted with you and gray...I was jealous"...lucy's eyes got wide when she saw him blushing..."I-I love you"...she was blank...he was waiting for her response..."I don't know what to sa-y"...

natsu looked at her..."take your time I am always here for you luce"...he gave her his trademark grin...lucy hugged him...and thought..._ "I don't know when I am going to get a chance to hug you again after I speak out my decision"_ ...natsu hugged her tightly and his face was placed on her neck in such a way that It started to tickle her..."hey natsu stop tickling me haha"...he blushed...by the look on his face she could tell that he is head over heels right now or else he would have said something or would have stuck out his tongue on this comment..."natsu I will tell you my decision a bit later ok"...he didn't say anything but just simply nodded. they were now walking back to their class when she looked up at him he was still blushing...she giggled...he looked at her..."hey stop laughing at me"...she now bursted out..."I am sorry but you are red like a tomato..."...he now looked away he didn't wanted any contact..."it's not b-lush ok that's it no more explanations and no more laughing"...

...


	8. gray you too

gray you too !

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

lucy really liked natsu after all he is a nice cute...funny guy and the most important thing is that he is her best friend...and today in the lunch he confessed to her about his feelings...it should feel nice right ? happy endings you fell in love with your best friend and live together forever... "no ! not with natsu"...lucy shaked her head furiously to get the thoughts away...she was walking home...right now...with her hands in the pockets of her jeans...

**RING RING ! **lucy's phone rang...first she thought it might be of natsu...so leave it.**RING RING ! ** then she thought it might be of someone else...she should not take risks...from her bag she got her phone and found it is of gray...

"hello...gray"

**"hey why did you take so much time"**

"hmmm...I was busy"

**"oh really but I guess you are just walking right ?"**

"sorry gray...you are right...hey! how do you know that"

**"turn around"**

lucy turned the phone off and looked behind...there he was standing without his shirt...sweat dropped..."gray yo-u idiot just wear your shirt!"..."ohhhhh chase me if you win then I will do as you wish and if I win you gotta do what I want"..."ohhhh" she grinned evilly and started chasing him...

five minutes later...still running not able to catch him

six minute later...just running or you can say pretending to run

seven minutes later..."I surrender I can't catch you please stop"...she fell on the ground on her knees and was gasping for air...gray stood next to her..."you can't make me wear my shirt"...she stuck out her tongue and said "ok ok you win"...and pouted...gray laughed "lucy you are having a memory problem"...lucy got confused and looked at him...he continued "yesterday in fb I told you to wait for me after school..." lucy hit her head with her left hand..."ummm sorry gray I was so dissolved in my thoughts..."...he laughed at her cuteness and said..."well it's not that late"...he didn't tell lucy where they were going, on the way she asked him hundred times but he just kept quite and walked.

he stopped in front of a restaurant and lucy followed his gaze and her mouth fell open..."lets go in lucy"...lucy called him..."ahh gray you gotta wear your shirt first it's a restaurant...", at least for 15 minutes he was arguing on the shirt wearing topic but at last lucy won.

they both entered the restaurant...it was big and beautiful...soft music was being played in the background...they got a table...it was tastefully decorated. "let's order.." gray said while browsing the menu...the waiter came and asked for their order...lucy gave a smile to the waiter when he looked at her as a sign that she is not yet ready to order. lucy leaned closer to gray and asked..."umm...gray this place looks a bit expensive don't you think and by the way why are we here..."...he smiled at her brightly and said..."I saved from my pocket money and it's a secret..."...and then looked again in the menu and said "lucy just order ok...and don't hesitate"...she smiled shyly she never liked when someone else paid for her food...the waiter asked lucy..."miss what do you want to order..." he said flirtily. gray looked up at him with squirted eyes he knew he was flirting...her eyes digged inside the menu she was not paying so much attention at the waiter..._"what to order...what to order...ok!" _"I would like to have one cheese pizza and a strawberry cold drink!"..."ok.." and then he looked at the angry gray and asked him casually "and you"..."I will order a spaghetti and an ice cream"...the waiter was a black haired slim guy he looked just like freed but had much smaller hair than him..."I will be back in a minute with your order ma'am"...he ignored gray. lucy giggled and gray quirked an eye brow "what happened?"..."that guy the waiter...he looks just like freed if I will tell mira-chan about him...haha...then she will surely be curious to know about him"...gray laughed and said"you know the waiter is kinda weird"..."yeah he was giving you the cold shoulder"...he started talking about what happened in the school with him and how he fell off the bench today in the english class to pass the time...she was confused...to diverge her mind he started talking about something else...like what happened with him in the school and all was nice time...she thought. whenever she was with gray she didn't have to be stressed out, he made her laugh and stood always next to her whenever she needed him...

after a minute or two the waiter came with food but this time it was a new one gray took a relieved sigh...he served their food in front of them and went back inside the kitchen...they started eating the food...lucy loved cheese pizza (I don't know about lucy but I really like cheese pizza !)

even in the school she always ordered pizza and what a coincidence she works in a pizza parlour...gray was curious to know about lucy's pizza frenzy "lucy you really like pizza right..", she nodded in decided not to disturb her anymore while eating so he kept quite while eating all the time...

it was now evening...they were walking in the park...children were playing hide and seek...it was quite she thought even in the restaurant he didn't say anything...she digged her hands in her skirt pocket and said lazily..."I didn't even go to work today!"...gray hit his head and apologized to her..."I am sorry,I am really sorry I totally forgot about your parttime job..."...she calmed him down and said that it was not his fault. It became quite again...lucy was becoming restless"now...gray what's the matter"...he blushed then stopped as if he was trying to say something that is not very obvious for him...he took lucy's hand in his and closed his eyes "lucy you know when we got linked up in the fb"..."hmmm" she answered still curious...his cheek became even more red..."I liked it...I loved being your boyfriend even though it was not true...but now I want to be your real bf"...he opened his eyes and saw a blushing lucy in front of him..."I want you to be called as gray's gf cause I-I lo-ve you lucy..."...lucy was speechless...she was about to say something...when something came back to her...

_"lucy this song...it is what I feel about you"..._

_"when loke flirted with you and gray...I was jealous"..._

_I-I love you"..._

natsu was already on the waiting list and now gray too...she thought _am I soo amazing that my two favourite guyss love me..._ she felt a blush rose down her cheek..."lucy..." lucy felt a shiver went down her spine she took a step back...and closed her eyes "gray please give me sometime..."...gray was a bit disappointed, he thought she liked him too but faked a smile...and said "o-k lucy..."...lucy knew he was broken she kept a hand on his shoulder "hey gray I haven't said no yet..."...he stuck out a tongue and said..."yeah I know and I'll be waiting for you... when you are ready to love m-" she stopped him in the middle and said..."hey It's my favourite song by adele!"...she pretended to be happy and that everything is normal so that he don't become upset. she was smiling but from the inside she was burning between her two friends natsu and gray or you can say natsu or gray...

...


	9. lucy's diary

lucy's diary

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

lucy at night was lying on her bed and was remembering all the things that happened today...she was astonished by both of her friends...or best friends...they are her only friends now after levy became a bit cruel...after that facebook thing she doesn't even talk to her..."ouch ouch..." suddenly her head started acheing...she turned on the bed lamp and opened one of her drawers...and her hand fell on a hard familiar thing...she tried to figure out by touching it more hardly now...a smile spread all over her face...she pulled it out...there was something written on it...to look more clearly...she stood up and switched on the room light and found out it was her diary.."it's been a while I am not writing anything in it..."... she opened it on the first page it was written...

_things that is written in this book is a secret and this book is a property of lucy heartfillia... _

_don't try to read what is written...after this page or else you will be in great trouble..._

she laughed, and suddenly something came in her little mind..."let's do a diary entry!"

she made her comfortable on the bed and took a pen from her pen holder and started writing...

first she wrote a note... note: I know it is not right but I am gonna make a lot of diary entries tonight with the same date...

...

diary entry

14/9/12

saturday

lot of things happened

hmmm...I am sorry my dear diary...for not to keep updating you everyday

with all my tragedies and stories...cause I was way too busy with my work

(part time job), homework and with my friends...and as you know today is saturday

night...I am having a lot of time to spend with you as I am having tomorrow!

so be happy...you are not alone anymore...XD...I am going to fill

you up with all my stories now!

...

diary entry

14/9/12

saturday

levy's changed behaviour

I feel way too sad to write this but levy is not talking to me these days :'( I don't know

why? you know what she did to me...she wrote fake things about me and gray in the

facebook...and when natsu tried to stop her she said that I was his girlfriend at first,

then she made many more guesses and leaked them without asking me if it was right

or not...and today I wanted to talk to her in the lunch but she was busy with her

iron man...and she sits with mira-chan in the class so I am not getting a chance to

clear this misunderstanding...

...

diary entry

14/9/12

saturday

crazy nicknames...

I think lucy is a nice name...right ! you think that too...but some guys don't feel that

way...they have given me crazy nicknames based on my dress code and hair colour

and someone says that this name is more easy to call..."..."...hmm...laxus that idiot

calls me blondie...as if he is not a blonde!...and levy's bf calls me bunny girl..

stupid...it was my fault...at last. I admit it but calling me bunny girl. I am her girl friends

best friend! give her some respect iron man...! he was giving his performance in the

talent hunt show, when I accidently came out of now where in a bunny dress and from

that day it's been like hell...natsu...he calls me luce! with a particular tone...It's kinda

cute but still can't these guys just call me lucy..

...

diray entry

14/9/12

saturday

what's loke's problem!

what's the problem with this guy! dear diary...he just want's to flirt with every girl...

but I don't know why he don't flirt with those girls who have a boy friend...like for

example...mirajane he considers her as a sister (freed), levy I don't know about

their relation but he never flirted with her(gajeel), erza I don't think anyone will ever

try to flirt with her...having a boyfriend does'nt matter them cause she is really very

capable to take care of her even without jellal...I wish I had a boyfriend sometimes

so that he don't irritate me too...cause he did something very extreme in the romeo

juliet class...

...

diary entry

14/9/12

saturday

natsu

when I was coming back after doing my work from the pizza parlour...natsu came

running and asked if he can come my home...and did some really very wierd things

like leaning close and ask you thinking about me and then saying it was a joke and

all that...and in the english class when I became juliet and loke became romeo

*blush*...loke did some perverted things...natsu became way too angry again

did some wierd things...well he at last in the lunch period admitted that he loves

me ''...'' and the most cute thing is that he sang a song for me...! I don't know

what to say...yes or no... :'(...natsu is handsome cute and protective...way too

nice guy...

...

diary entry

14/9/12

saturday

gray

today when I was coming back from the school gray...hmmm...took me to an

expensive restaurant for lunch...and in the evening he admitted too that he

loves me...well I like gray...it's a secret don't let it out my dear diary I am counting

on you ok...but If I will say yes to him then natsu...I am confused between the two

most handsome guys who are unfortunately my best friends...or else it would

have been easy to say no...I like natsu too but not that much like gray...I don't know

anything...*cries*...I like them both I admit it...! gray is handsome cute and

reliable...

...

A blush rose down her cheeks when she closed her diary and without saying anything switched off the light and went to sleep...

...

lucy was dreaming about her two best friends who has been with her after her parents death...they are not only her best friends but the most closest one too...and to choose between them...not possible...

she needs help !

...


	10. truth or dare

truth and dare

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

"lucy ! wake up!"..."huh! what! who!"...lucy jumped out of the bed and screamed...her face turned pale when she saw natsu, gray, jellal, erza, mira, elfman, freed, loke, levy, laxus and gajeel standing and looking at her in misbelieve...mira asked "lucy...your night suit is really very cute from where did you bought it...". she blushed..."I will tell you a bit later mira-chan"...it was extremely embarrasing... that her friends saw her in this morning condition...hair undone...eyes still sleepy...and night suit..."guys! how did you came in...!"...she asked...every one pointed their fingers at natsu and natsu laughed..."lucy I came from the window and opened the main gate...". lucy stood up from her bed and gave a death glare at natsu...that even erza got scared..."natsu how dare...youuuuuuu"...she started chasing him with a pillow and a diary in her hand to hit him.

levy looked at her hand and she grinned evilly..."lucy-chan!"...she said in her sweetest voice...lucy stopped and looked at her "what happened"..

she came closer and said "I want to see that"...she pointed her finger towards the diary. lucy smiled nervously and said "I can't show you that levy it is my personal diary"...everyone's ear perked up when they heard that particular word "personal"...they all wanted to read it especially gray and natsu cause they knew she might have written something about them too...lucy clutched the diary harder and to divert their mind she asked "guys why did you came today like this.." laxus smirked at this and said "lucy dear today is sunday and we were getting bored so we thought of doing some fun"...lucy never liked laxus this kind of behaviour she controlled herself "but you should have informed me.." jellal interrupted "lucy we called you many times but you didn't answer and it's now 11 o' clock how can you be still asleep.." she laughed and said "well last night ! I was writing my diary and I did'nt care for the time..." levy's curiosity grew higher to read what was written in it.

20 minutes later...

lucy got all washed and dressed up...then she made breakfast for them all. after that she asked them what's the plan...levy said "we will be playing truth or dare.." and put on a poker face..well to tell you everyone had a poker face on..lucy made a face and said "you came all way long to play truth or dare"...they all nodded...freed crossed his arms round his chest and said"well it's been a long time so just for a change"...

_flashback..._

_while lucy was taking a bath levy and other's were making plans to read her diary"what to do guys I wanna read her diary so badly"...levy sat like a crying child...gajeel didn't like levy being upset "levy let's read it now then"...erza stood up and said "It's not good to read anyone's diary without their permission"...jellal nodded...mirajane clapped her hands "lets play truth or dare ok!"...laxus slapped himseld and said "we are making a plan to read her diary and you-" she cut her in the middle and said"we will make her choose dare and then we will ask her to give up her diary for half an hour how's that"...freed looked at her "you are so intelligent mira-chan"...she blushed...everyone laughed...natsu and gray knew what they are doing to their best friend is not good but still they were eager too to read !_

_end of flashback..._

they all sat in a circle to play the game...lucy had taken a bottle for rolling from the kitchen...and the game started...everyone wanted the bottle to point at lucy and to just make her take dare and then !..."natsu!"...lucy clapped and said "it's on you"...smiling faces faded away... she was sitting in the middle of erza and levy. natsu sighed and said "I will take truth"...levy giggled "why natsu the daring person does'nt want to do any daredevilery today"...he stuck out his tongue in annoyance and looked away "just ask something"he said...mirajane asked "do you like lucy!?"...lucy knew the answer...cause he has...admitted it to her...natsu's face turned red...he thought for a second if he should say the truth or not..."speak the truth natsu if you are a man"...elfman said...he looked at lucy and then nodded in agreement...gray who was sitting next to natsu got a bit shocked...he knew that they were friends but he liked her...that thing never came in his mind...mirajane rolled his eyes towards erza who was smiling a bit towards lucy...poor girls they didn't knew that lucy already know about this..."hhmmm..le-ts con-con-tinue with th-e game gu-yss"...lucy said with a hesitation..."natsu that is why you were getting so aanoyed when loke flirted with lucy..." he didn't say anything but looked at lucy..she continued "and when lucy was called gray's girl friend"...gajeel looked at mirajane in annoyance..."stop it okay now let's continue"...lucy took a relieved breathe...

the bottle was rolled again...and it stopped on levy this time..."truth or dare" asked elfman...she pretended as if she is thinking and said"of course dare"...erza laughed and said "let me do the honors this time"...lucy sometimes think that erza becomes a bit more formal...levy was happy that erza was daring her cause she is a nice student and notorious things won't come from her...erza rubbed her hands"exchange clothes with gajeel..in the same room"..her mouth fell open...yes it was true that she liked gajeel but...exchange clothes in the same room...erza gave herself a pat for coming up with such a nice dare..."I am not doing it.."...she sat down...gajeel became dissapointed..."well It's just a dare levy I think you should do it"...gray said to her...she looked at him with an expression...what do you mean!...on her face...he made himself more clear..

"it's a game everyone has to do what they are asked or else why did you take dare"...after a minute or two...

gajeel and levy came out of the room she was wearing jeans and a sweat shirt which was hanging on her body...as if it was wearing her...she blushed harder...gajeel at first was not coming out...he was wearing a long skirt and a tank top...erza whispered"I think something has happened"...to lucy and they both couple sat down next to each other and the game continued...the little bottle rolled and rolled and then at last stopped at gray...as elfman was about to ask him..he said"I will take dare"...levy grinned at him now it was her time to take revenge from the guy who forced her to change clothes with gajeel..."kiss lucy"...the room fell silent..."what?"...he asked again...she closed her eyes with a smile on her lips she said"kiss! lucy! now are you able to hear!"...everyone looked at lucy cause it was not a dare for gray it felt more like a dare to her..as if levy said lucy get kissed by gray.

**lucy's P.O.V**

we are playing truth or dare and what's the matter with these guys truth or dare? are they serious...I took a bottle from the kitchen and started the game...it is going pretty cool without any tensions...but I don't know what's the matter with my dear friend levyyyyyy! she dared gray to kiss me...I don't know what to do...remain silent or to say it's not gonna happen.I looked at gray nervously..oh my god! save me! he is coming closer now "lucy I am sorry to do this" I closed my eyes shut extremely tight and then he gave a peck on my left cheek...I opened my eyes and looked around it was over! it felt as if a cold air just passed away touching me. "what was that! you didn't kiss her it-" gray cut levy in between and said

"I did what you asked me to, I kissed her you didn't say where to kiss" and then he stuck out his tongue at her...gray smiled at me slighlty blushing I blushed too...hey! no I didn't blush it's more like I am embarresed..

**Gray's P.O.V**

I came closer to lucy...by seeing the expression on her face It felt like as if she was deep in thought...then she looked at me, I did'nt say anything...I wanted to kiss her but not without her consant...when I was just a few inches away from her she closed her eyes and I felt all my blood rushing to my face, my body heat was rising...I closed my eyes too and just brushed my lips on her cheek slightly...oh god! it was over...that stupid levy let just her turn come I am gonna give her such a situation that it will burn in the back of her mind forever...

**natsu's P.O.V**

I sometimes feel why am I in love with lucy...she is loved by all...gray, loke, I don't know about laxus but I think he like her too and that levy why is she so eager to make lucy and gray a pair first she updated her facebook status saying that they are couples and now she wants them to kiss what in the world will she get by doing this...I don't have any problem with gray..ok...I have a bit problem with him but now we are love rivals! I can't see this he is gonna kiss her it feels like my body is getting crushed by a big fat elephant...and then I am throwned in a well with ice and the mouth has been closed forever...I looked outside the window wishing that the kissing would end...when I heard levy complaining about that the kiss has been like a peck on the cheek and all that stuff and that's when I felt relieved I am so happy that she has not been kissed by him on the lips...

**Normal P.O.V**

"It was just a small kiss guy let's move on"...laxus said while frowning and when lucy was not rolling the bottle he rolled it instead of her..and unfortunately or we can say bad luck it stopped on him...he sighed "ok truth"...elfman was not satisfied "be a man laxus and choose dare"..

laxus frowned again "today I am not feeling that manly elfman so I will take truth"...freed asked "you like lucy?"...lucy thought_ "now It was enough...why do all the dare's all the truth's should be related to me! gray and natsu I am not able to handle them and now for god sake I don't want that laxus to develop any feeling's for me..."_ ..."freed what do you mean by do you like lucy huh? you-"...laxus stopped lucy by saying anything further "hey blondie let me answer"...she banged her hand on the floor and said "I am not a blondie well I am but you are a blonde too!"...he smirked "you can call me blondie too then blondie" ...erza grew impatient and at last "laxus stop flirting"...he looked at her blankly and said "you shut up ok erza you can do what ever with jellal but I can't do anything with my blondie huh?"...everyone's mouth fell open and lucy knew precisely what they were thinking lucy laxus like you !..."I like lucy"...he continued ...the kind of expression they were giving comprised of what the hell you like her!..."hey don't think it that way I like to make lucy nuts okkk cause she is... I don't love her or anything It's just that I like to irritate her". lucy was about to say something when the bottle got rolled again...it pointed on loke he was talking to someone in his phone...lucy was already irritated..."truth or dare"...he said with a smile towards her "dare"...natsu got up and tried to imitate like elfman while giving him the dare..."hey lokee if you are a man then come and a manly fight with me"...elfman barged in "I don't speak like that"...

everyone jumped "you do!"...loke put the phone back in his jeans pocket and started cracking up his knuckles as if he was getting ready for a

fight...

lucy stood up and said "thanks for coming guys I think you all should go now"...natsu and loke looked at her and said "but what about the dare"...she gave them her scary look and said "it was just a game called truth and dare it's not to satisfy your street fighting skills"...then she looked at other's and said..."let's go somewhere else"...laxus agreed with her and said "let's go blondie"...now lucy was getting confused she thought_"laxus is a really wierd guy"_ "hey snap out of your dream blondie" laxus said and then she shifted her gaze towards others and waited for their answer...It was enough everyone else also thought but what about their plan to read the diary the wretched bottle never pointed towards lucy in the entire game as if it is having an agreement with her...ok they hardly played the game only two or one truth's and one or two dare's...but it felt as if they are playiing the game for more than a month now.

...fifiteen minutes later...

they all were in a park...or we can say a theme park...lucy was still carrying her personal diary...(god knows why? XD)...levy was happy that she was still having chance to read it...

...


	11. theme park crazy mania

theme park crazy mania

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

**this chapter will mainly be in P.O.V's...and will contain pairings like erzaXjellal, lucyXgray, lucyXnatsu, lucyXlaxus, levyXgajeel, mirajaneXfreed...sorry for pairing up lucy with so many guys but I just really ! really like her ! and she is awesome with anyone !...and also there will be a surprise too ;)erza's story is the best in this chapter! you will find laxus, natsu, gray and loke flirting with lucy I have done my best to write this chapter and is preety leanthy one! too...**

...

"hello! everybody this is fiore's famous theme park ! please enjoy yourself thouroughly !and of course today's theme is adventure!" they all looked at the source of the voice...it was a average heighted guy who was the host for today...they all started walking again as they were coming here for the first time so they needed a park was beautiful...people were having fun with their friends and family. "hey guys come here!"...gajeel said...there was a board in which it was written...

**fiore's theme park guide**

**monster truck riding **

(desert island)

**flying high **

(sky palace)

**whirl pool **

(water attraction)

**disco heaven **

(fun)

**ice cream parlour **

**movie theatre **

(fun)

**food corner **

**love tunnel **

(love)

**ghost mansion **

(creepy time)

**bunji jumping **

(sky palace)

**entertainment **

(fun)

**basket ball court **

(sports lover)

**book lovers spot**

(sky palace)

**Ice palace rescue **

(water attraction)

...

mira jane rubbed her chin and looked at it and thought for a minute "where should we go first"...

"bunji jumping" freed said

"entertainment" gajeel said

"ghost mansion" erza said

"basket ball court" elfman, laxus, gajeel and jellal said

"book lovers spot!" lucy and levy said while chuckling.

"Ice palace rescue!" gray said..

"monster truck riding" loke and natsu said loudly...

mirajane sighed and said"let's make a plan..."

**after few minutes...**

"okay then it's final" mirajane clapped her hands "first ghost mansion" erza was happy "then monster truck riding!"...loke and natsu laughed...

"after that bunji jumping"..."ice palace rescue"..."book lover's spot"..."basket ball court and" when mira was about to say... gajeel was already upset so he popped in and said "yeah yeah at last entertainment" ..."no ! love tunnel and then entertainment"...everyone looked at her silently with a face of really you wanna go there..."what ! you all said where you wanted to go what about me !"...

...

**GHOST MANSION**

**erza's P.O.V**

we are going to the ghost mansion...and now we all are just standing in front of a big creepy door...it is written that don't go inside without a guide...and my friends are so scared to open it...I gave them a what-the-hell look and opened it all by my own it was preety jammed...I mean it is used everyday..so why?...of course it was not a real ghost mansion...so why should I be scared like them...when I entered it was really very dark in it...I heard my friends were talking about something like to stay close..."guys let's find some switch it must be here"...so we split up to find the switch...I walked close to the walls cause switches are of course on the walls...I was getting creeped out now it was so dark and mirajane was talking continuesly...and I don't like chatter boxes...but still mirajane is my best friend..."guys I found it"...elfman said while switching on the light...It was a big house with brown coloured wallpaper...and red coulored torned furnitures...there was a big staircase in the middle of the house that leads us up...many spooky and crazy portraits were hanged on the wall...spider webs...everything was cool..it looked really like a haunted house...I was impressed...lucy cried ""aaaaahhhh ! the front door is locked how the hell now we will get out of this place!"...I tried to open it but it was of no use it was really locked...but how..it was opened when elfman turned the lights on..freed came towards us and said "look there"...we shifted our gaze to where he pointed...there was something written on the wall...with red colour...levy curled up on gajeel by saying that it was blood...

find your way towards the other side

it will not be that easy

cause the monsters will come out of their hide

when the light turns off...simultaneously

"so we have to find our way towards the other side..huh"...I said "let's split up then it is just a game there must be some clue"...we split up in three teams-lucy, natsu, gray and laxus, me, mirajane, freed and jellal gajeel, levy, loke and elfman...

mirajane was walking closely with freed while me and jellal were walking coolly of course we had to show coolness! how can we be scared then who will lead! we walked upstairs to find an old style elevator that was used to transport things from one place to another in old times...I first thought to go up in it but I changed my mind...cause it can carry only one person at a time...so we started to walk again the light's were becoming dim and the note which said that the monster will come out of their hide it came to me...so we started running and found a room at the end of the corridor...I tried to open but damn it was locked I had no time to find it's key so I asked freed and jellal to open it by force...the door broke I think it was preety old...how can it be old!...I can't let these thought's swallow me...the room...it was covered with spider webs so I and mirajane cleared it to get a better view of the room...there was a table with a lamp and a diary on it..."freed, jellal and mirajane go and gather up the other's I think we are close...to the end"...jellal stopped for a moment and said he wanted to be with me as I was alone..."no jellal they both need someone to rely on go and please be fast..." he nodded and then the trio left hurridly...to find everyone...soon the room was empty...it felt so silent I took a closer look at the diary...on which it was written...1957...it was covered with dust...I opened it...the hand writing was nice...I

started to read it...the front page was torn...and there were only two pages left...

_16 may...1957_

_" I and rose had just bought this mansion...I don't know why...but I felt like something was forcing me to buy this...our nieghbours tried to help us and said many times not to buy this house they said it was haunted...but I just snapped out from it saying that all these things are rubbish...rose my dearly wife always said that she heard noises late at night and that something is not right in here...but...still...I didn't listen to her...at night..I tried to sleep but it was of no use...I just always went to the attic at night...there was a doll there...that gave me orders...if I tried not to go there...I felt severe pain on my body...as if thousand pins are pinning me on the wall...I just can't help this...I can't help myself..."_

_20 june...1957_

_"no...no! I just killed my wife!...why ! it's all because of that doll...my wife I loved her a lot...she was my strength...her long red hair...her black eyes...I should just kill myself too...so that I can be with her forever and can just get myself away from this wretched place I can't do anymore sins...that crazy doll took away all my things that I loved..."_

the book dropped from my hand...tears rushed down my cheeks..."what have I done!...now my friends will die because of me..."...the chair near the table was swinging and the lamp on the table was turning on and off...I felt my heart beat fast...I picked up the book and read the 20 june diary entry again..."his wife had hair's like me..."..."yes...she had...and she was really beautiful.."I looked at the chair again and found a pale guy wearing old fashioned dress..was sitting on it...his blonde hairs were properly combed and sleaked back...he was smiling softly...at me...I ran towards the door to open it..."It's of no use dear it's closed I want to have a word with you"...I looked back and found that he was looking at me now...with his yellow coloured orbs...I felt my spine shivering...he came closer...he was having jellal's height...and a well toned body...he brushed his finger's on my cheeks they were cold causing me to close my eyes..."rose..."...he said to himself..."don't be scared of me...".. I nodded...he continued to speak.."you look...just like my rose..."...I opened my eyes he was standing way too close to me...that I found myself blushing...he smirked and took a step back...and introduced himself to me..."my name is michael.."...I looked at him blankly I was still not able to believe that I was talking to a ghost..."I am here to tell you get out of this place as fast as you can...take this key"...for the first time I opened my mouth "ke-y..."..."the key to the front door which got locked when you guys came in"...I was about to faint..."you knew-"...he replied coolly"yes"..."can I ask you something..."...he smiled..."yes you can.."

"why did you kill your wi-fe.."

he was silent I could see that he was crying..."it was because the doll asked me to do so! It didn't liked my wife It was jealous of her beauty...that freaking doll was controlling my mind.."

"why are you helping us"

he hugged me tightly...his body was so cold..."I don't want you to die again...with the same fate...I thought to help you so that I can atleast forgive myself"

I was shocked..."di-e ag-ain..." my words were coming out broken...

"you are my rose...but with a new memory...a new life..."

my mouth fell open but I am happy he was not able to see me in that state cause he was hugging me..."what!"

"yes..my dear...this is really a haunted house which has been renamed as ghost mansion...no one comes here without any guide...they wanted to make a theme park here..so they thought this house will be perfect for there ghost mansion plan..."he loosened his grip...to see my face...I was looking down...

he cupped my face in his hands to make eye contact "you also think that ghost's are not real...you are fearless...and be like that forever...never be scared of anyone rose.."

"erza! are you in there!"...my friends were knocking on the door repeatedly...to ensure that I am alright or not...I looked at michael...his face has turned pale again...he gave me a locket and said.."rose...wear this then no one will be able to harm you...I will be alive in this locket forever whenever you want me I will be there..."..I nodded and gave him a warm smile...then he disappeared...there was no time for me now...the main thing I had to do was get out of this place! I opened the room door..."let's go!"I screamed and ran down the stairs the light was about to fade I don't know but I was running like a cheetah...quickly I opened the main gate and ran out of the wretched place...I looked back and found my friends to be safe too...I took a deep relieved breathe and closed the door I gave a last peek inside and found michael waving a bye at me...

I learned a lesson from here not everything is fake...I thought for a second while looking at the locket which was hanging round my neck...the note was really written from blood and not from red colour...and that guy michael was once my husband! oh my god...I used to live in that mansion...I can never forget about this expereince ever and now I am having a diary and a locket with me...that will be with me till I die...I looked at my friends mirajane's chattering didn't bothered me again...natsu and gray fighting I have started to love it...I now feel my life is unfinished without them...

...

**MONSTER TRUCK DRIVING..**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

yes! cool monster truck driving that ghost mansion made me really sleepy all we were just doing was walking from one place to another but I am happy that lucy was with me :D...I don't know why everyone is smiling and giggling but erza looks lost in her own thought's and what's that around her neck and what is that a diary..she stole things from the mansion...huh...leave..it...we are in desert Island now...and monster truck driving is the main attraction here...there are fifteen truck's still vacant...and we are twelve...so we divided us in two-two teams.

...erzaXjellal...mirajaneXfreed...levyXgajeel...lucyXlaxus...grayXme ''...'' ...lokeXelfman...I don't know but lucy didn't sit with me...it hurts when she does something like that..."everyone settled"...my eyes were mainly on lucy and laxus...oh god he is sitting so close to her...I am jealous...and he say she is just his friend.."yes we are!"..they shouted..."then let's race I am all fired up!"...we lined up like it's done in real life race...the road is bumpy I think it is like that so that people drive accordingly and not too fast...

right now I am winning...of course I will win...I love speed...but sometimes...I feel transportation sick..."gray help me out dude!"..I asked him but he payed no attention...I asked him again...he gave me his stripper look..that really pissed me..."why did you came when you didn't wanted to have fun"...he hit me on the head and said..."I wanted to go to the Ice rescue palace! and not here.." I heard erza shouting at me...something like stop fighting...my concentration on the road was broken...I was losing...now..we were the last one...I looked at lucy...she smiled at me...as laxus was driving so all she had to do was sit and enjoy what's happening...I heard gray shouting at me again...oh shit!...i can't enjoy because I was the one who was riding the truck...and there it goes...we bumped it...sorry...I crashed it...ahhhhh! hell ! there is a big rock in front of us..! I tried to hit the brakes but too late...me and gray are flying high towards it...!

we are severely injured...I am hit on the head a little bit and gray his hand has been fractured...everyone came running towards us...and asked if we are alright..."do you think we are"...I shouted while trying to stand up...lucy helped me...her soft arms wrapped around me...I looked at her she was so focused to make me stand up...she looks so cute...even with a focused face...then she handed me over to elfman...and he held me manly...you know what I mean...then she went to help gray..."oh god his hand is fractured"...lucy cried...loke took gray to the doraemon hospital (it is in the theme park)...lucy asked me to go too...and how I can I say no to her!...erza said that they will pick the both of us when they go to the entertainment section..and asked loke to be with us...and look after me and gray..huh! at last he is doing the kind of work he is capable of..!...but till then do nothing but just rest...

I looked at gray..oh god his hand is really hurt and me...today's day is the worst...the doctor asked us to lie down on bed...he said that I am fine and just need some rest...but gray...he can't use that hand for about one weeks...I tried to cheer him up...but even in his fractured position he can give me that I-am-gonna-kill-you-when-I-get-up look...we can do nothing till evening I think it will take some time to pick us up...they must be enjoying themselves...

...

mirajane took out the plan from her pocket..."now it's time to do bunji jumping..!"...everyone's face turned pale..."ohhh come on!"..she said...

"freed want's to go there! let's go come on!"...freed rested his hands on her shoulder and said "let's just skip it I am tired..!"...she went through the plan again and she felt sorry for gray "ohh..the next one is ice palace rescue...poor gray he can't go there now..."...they all felt sorry for him but then levy snatched the paper and jumped up and down..."book lover's spot! let's go whomever is tired can also rest there!"... everyone smiled...you know when it comes to reading and going to library no one can come in levy's way.

...

**levy's P.O.V**

"lucy-chan which book are you taking"...I asked...everyone is sitting in the library...erza is taking interest in the adventure section... ...freed...laxus...and elfman..were resting by putting their head down on the table...mirajane...was waiting for erza to come back...so that she can do some chit chat with her...gajeel and jellal were sitting next to mirajane...coolly...lucy looked at me and said "I don't know..you think that natsu and gray might be alright"...I chuckled...and rolled my tongue...and said "you like them.." she blushed..and added one extra word at the end "both"...I saw her face change from red to maroon...and she started hitting me playfully...then I became serious "I think they are fine...lucy...don't take too much tension.." she smiled nicely..."ok let's take this book"..."which one"...I asked she showed me a small book on which it was written "five people you meet in heaven"...I laughed..."it look's like a cool book lu-chan.."...she nodded and read the summary and said "it is a cool book by mitch albom"..."ok ! then it's final we will read this book!"..I said to her...we both have many simmilarities...love reading books...studious...cool...and best friends !...I know I did some things to her like that facebook thing but I want the best for her! I think gray is better than natsu that's why I did that!

laxus waved a hand towards us "hey blondie I am getting bored let's talk"...I think it was more like a wave towards lucy...I grinned evilliy towards her "luc~y...he likes you.."...she is a cute girl but sometimes she gives a death glare that can wither flowers and I got one right now...she shouted back "shut up laxus!"...I saw him smirking and walking towards lucy...he leaned closer to her and you know gave a peck on her cheek...we both blushed...he is a guy who never shows affection for anyone...in public... lucy was awestruck...her mouth wide open...they made eye contact for atleast two minutes...lucy looked at him angrilly...and he looked at her cutely...I turned back to grab a seat...but everyone were looking at them...you know our gang...I am happy that natsu and gray is not here or they would have died because of heart attack poor guys...I sat next to mirajane...she said to me "I always knew he had something for her!"..."please mira-chan you want lucyXgray, lucyXnatsu or lucyXlaxus..."I asked her...she was stuck "I don't know she looks good with all three of them.." I laughed...jellal and gajeel were taking interest in the new couple conversation...I guess it's what they are calling them but I am sure they are not couples...

"laxus what the hell was that!" lucy shouted but slowly cause it is a library...you know

"can't you see you want another one"...he gave her a cool smile...

she tried to get away..but he stopped her by putting a hand on her way...totally closing it..."blondie..I love you..."

lucy was about to burst in tears..."you know what you are doing ! laxus! I can't handle all this pressure! on me!"

he was confused...she was angry...and we were eager...and lucy continued again "natsu, gray and now you I can't handle this!"

he was still confused "what pressure!"

she was now really angry "the three of you! you three love me! and I don't know whom to choose, If I choose you then gray and natsu will be broken hearted...If I choose gray then you and natsu...and if natsu...I don't want this to happen..." I don't know what hapenned next but we all were shocked by her sudden burst out...poor laxus all he did was just confessed his feelings to her...and now she fainted in his arms...

we all ran towards them...gajeel asked laxus..."so you like her so why didn't you confessed during the truth or dare.." he did'nt answer..I think that it was not the right time to answer too...I came forward "laxus let's take her to the doraemon hospital..."..he nodded in agreement...then he carried her bridal way..."guys we will be back in some time so wait for us"...we both walked and walked silently...cause everyone was looking at us...I looked at lucy she looked peaceful in his arms...I felt sorry for her too...I think it's not her fault right?...she is stuck between three guys...then my gaze shifted towards the guy who was carrying her...he was looking at her continuesly...as if he was holding back his feeling's for her...he is really good in doing that...

"laxus are you alright"...he didn't answer so I thought it's better not to push him..."what hapenned to her!"..natsu asked...and I went like "what are you doing here natsu you should go and rest"...he said "I am fine you tell what happened"...I didn't wanted him to know the real thing... "she was tired so she fainted.."...he is a simpletone he believes in everyone...anyone can trick him...

after a minute or two...lucy was lying on a bed between gray and natsu...she slowly opened her eyes"wh-ere am I?"...laxus was standing next to me and said "I think I should go now...we will pi-ck you up alright.." they didn't made any eye contact..."lucy you fainted in the library because you were tired.." and then I talked to her in eye language and pointed towards her side...she looked side ways and found gray and natsu... then she gave me an I-understand-look "thankyou levy...but I am sorry now you can't enjoy with other's because of me.." her eyes became dim...I laughed "I can enjoy even here because you are with me..." she smiled...

I looked outside the window..of the room...It was afternoon time half of the group was here in the hospital me, lucy, loke, gray and natsu ...I wonder what are they gonna do now...

...

**laxus P.O.V**

walking silently towards the library...makes me feel alone again...like I was before...it's because of me that lucy is there in the hospital..."guys levy will be with lucy to give her company now let's go.." mirajane sighed "next spot is basket ball court.."..I looked at everyone...they were all sad I know why...today's day was for fun and what is the real meaning of fun when the whole group is not together...I saw that mirajane was talking to erza...and then they smiled...the first girl I ever loved..don't love me...I am a loser in love.

"guys you all please proceed to the basket ball court we both be coming back in no time"... then they both ran leaving us...huh..what can we do...freed said that we should go to the basket ball court and we all followed him...

...

**mirajane's P.O.V**

laxus came with a sad face...huh...today's day is wierd...no one is happy...but at first we were..!...laxus said that levy is going to be with lucy...and you know after going to basket ball court...we have to go to the love tunnel too!...only two girls and all other's are boy's they will feel awkward of course! so I have an Idea right now...so I walked towards erza and whispered to her "let's go to the hospital and gather up everyone..."and then erza asked everyone to go to the basket bal court...and then we ran as fast as I can to fulfill our plan!

the hospital was near the library...and it looks like a big doraemon...sweat dropped.!...we asked the receptionist..about them...and she showed as the way...we both thought...that they would have been getting bored...but as we came closer to the room we heard laughters...again sweat dropped off me...they were playing games..."hey mirajane and erza is here you both are so early!"...gray asked...we gave him a nervous smile and made some stories..that everyone is missing you guys I know it aint a story cause we really are!...erza pointed towards lucy she looked a bit lost...poor girl she is stuck between three now...

"lucy how are you now"...she looked at me and said "I am fine mira-chan"...I smiled "let's go then it's been a long time gray you alright now?".

he nodded...erza helped him stand up...loke helped lucy stand up..."hey you are here to help me !"..natsu shouted at loke...levy ran to him and said "I will help you natsu!"...the atmosphere was cool...but they didn't knew that our next destination is going to be love tunnel...! I am so excited! basket ball court is a bit far from the hospital so it took us time to get there so on our way I thought talking to lucy about whom she wanna sit with..."loke can you give us a little time alone.."...then I whispered in his ears "you know girl talk.."...he blushed and just nodded...when he was far enough I asked "lucy-chan we-are going to love tunnel with whom are you going to sit.."...her face turned calm to tensioned... "lucy if you don't want to go then it's alright.." she looked at me "I will sit with natsu.." I smiled at her but she was still quite "he is nice guy and he will not try to flirt with me..like gray and la-xus"...the word laxus came broken from her mouth...I hugged her "lucy-chan I know you are going through a lot of tension right now but don't worry everything will become fine.."...she said "mira-chan I will be fine I just need some time..that's all"...

...

**lucy's P.O.V**

we picked up the other guys from the basket ball court...loke asked what they did when we were not around..elfman replied that they were having a small match with sabetooth high school...our mouth fell open "sabertooth?"...natsu asked...gajeel said.."they had came here for a small picnic from the school.."..erza smiled "so it means you guys enjoyed...by the way who won.."...they were silent..."they won"...the five guys said together...erza cracked her knuckles and gave them a death glare "you mean you lost to THEM !"...I walked towards her and said "erza leave it please..."...she controlled her anger and nodded...erza is sometimes very angry but when I ask something from her she always says yes.

she considers me as her sister more than a friend..."ok let's go to our final destination then we will go to the entertainment section and then home"..."aye!"...everyone said together...

the love tunnel is very lovey dovey just for someone like me but today my mood is not right but still I will be going in with natsu what if I come out again in my true self...we are standing in a que to get a boat which is small so that the couple can sit closely...it is a boat which is in the shape of a swan...correction...a pink swan "..." erza sat with jellal...levy with gajeel...mirajane with freed...so the rest of the guys did rock paper scissors to sit with me but I had made my decision..."natsu you don't have to do rock paper thing I am sitting with you"...he gave me a big grin and the reations that everyone else gave me were...laxus...no reation as if he knew that he had no chance...gray...really?..."gray your plaster on the hand will get wet and you are not well..still" I said to him...loke...that sad baby face...I gave him my sorry look...elfman...he is my brother... there's no way he was ever going in there with me...so a happy reaction.

I sat with natsu...there was very less space in it...so we were sitting very close...awkward time for me and him...if we were just friends then it might not have been that awkward..and it became really very silent...because it's a couple thing and as a matter of fact we were not couples still as the boat started moving in...after all he is one of those guys who has confessed it to me...the tunnel was dark...and there were dim light tubes in the shape of a heart..."are you comfortable luce.."..he asked shyly..."no"...I said frankly...why should I blush or answer shyly...he opened his arms and said "if you want you can come close to me.."...the water was covered with a thin blanket of snow on it to make it look romantic...so I didn't argue with him much...as a matter of fact I fitted in his arms perfectly with my face resting on his chest...I felt warm...a song was being played in the back ground...I tried to remember it... yes! cascada's truly madly deeply...(you can hear to this song while reading it's romantic)...his heart was beating fast...I was able to hear it.

...the dim light's were changing from pink to purple in equal intervals..."luce look at that..."...natsu pointed towards a mermaid..she was sitting on a rock waving her hands towards us...as we went further...small bubbles came with the air and settled on my cheek natsu helped me out in clearing it... I looked at him...he looked at me...pigeons were flying...there were hearts surrounding us...love qoutes written on the wall...oh my god! a very nice time to kiss...he leaned forward...and kissed me right on my lips...his lips were warm...I closed my eyes...it felt like the world has stopped for a moment...the kiss went for almost two minutes..and we had to broke because of no air...we both blushed...and soon the love tunnel thing ended...natsu can be romantic...even though he is a stupid guy...he amazed me today...

...

**NORMAL P.O.V**

the group is sitting in the entertainment section...a girl with average height and long black hair was standing in the middle of the stage...wearing jeans and a top with a half jacket "hello guys good evening welcome to the entertainment section I am karthika..the main singer !"...everyone looked at her (the description is about me! I thought of putting myself as the singer cause I am going to be a singer someday ;))...and gave her a big round of applause...loke was about to fall from his seat "oh god! she is a teenager! how old does she look guys"...the guys looked at him and said "please"..."tonight I am going to sing a song from taylor swift and the name is love story! I hope you guys will enjoy!"...she started with saying "one two three yo!"

**we were both young **

**when I first saw you **

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

**I am standing there **

**on the balcony in summer air **

(meanwhile..) "so! gajeel you feeling good now at last we are at your spot!" levy said softly to him...he gave his best smile..."levy"...mirajane called her..."whom do you think lucy should end up with..."...she thought for a second and imagined laxus with lucy "naahhh"...then natsu and lucy "noooo"...and at last gray with lucy..."yes!"..."gray!"...mirajane gave her a high five "I think that too levy they both are made for each other couple!"...erza was sitting close to them so she was able to hear their conversation and she interrupted "lucy don't know about her true feelings for him."...levy and mirajane looked at erza...they didn't knew she would take interest in it "erza? choose one guy for her and if you are liking the gray and lucy pair then you can join" mirajane asked the red haired girl..."gray. of course"...erza said while taking a sip from her lemon juice...levy took out a pen and paper from no where and said "let's make a plan!"..

**see the light's see the party the ball gowns**

**see you make your way through the crowd**

**and say hello**

**little did I know...**

**that you were romeo **

**you were throwing pebbles **

**but daddy said stay away **

**frim juliet and I was crying on the staircase**

**begging you please don't go!**

PLAN A

"lucy you should go and dance she is singing really very well"...erza said to lucy...she gave her a smile and said "I-t's a couple dan-ce thing"...

"so what! gray will dance with you"...levy...jumped in as if she was waiting to hear those words...lucy gave levy a what-do-you-mean look..."levy his hand is fractured"...levy banged her hand on the table "oh then ok fine still you can dance with him"...mirajane thought.._"true! how can they dance when his hand is fractured we guys are stupid!"_ levy still tried to fulfill her plan but no chance "gray is not well and it is better if he just sits and enjoy"...a light bulb appeared on mirajane's head...and pulled levy and erza towards her and whispered to them so that lucy is not able to hear "she cares for him!"...they both agreed..."it means she is having feelings for her"...levy said in a dumb way..."let's make a plan B then!"...erza said politely..."aye" the other's two jumped up and down.

**and I said romeo take me somewhere**

**we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**it's a love story**

**baby just say y-**

(black words me and normal one erza)

**"wh-at"..."happened? you didn't like the song?"...everyone in the hall started asking what's the matter...and why did she stop...to make it quite...she announced "sorry for stoping but I will be singing another song after a few minutes till then enjoy the song poker face by catherine!"...then she stepped down from the stage...and walked towards erza, mirajane and levy. **"she must be angry right?" levy said while hiding behind erza...**"hello...can I help you with something"...the girl said while rubbing the back of her head in nervousness...**erza smiled at her and said "yes please."...

FEW MINUTES LATER

**"ohhh! that's a nic-e plan but don't you think that I am characterised a bit evil in i-t..."...**the four girls were sitting...a bit away from the other people to have a peaceful conversation...mirajane smiled nervously at her "sorry but please you have to do it you are our only hope...".

the girl sighed "I will do it!"...with a smile on her face...the three girls jumped on her with joy "THANKYOU!"...karthika gasped for air "It"s ok.."

she stood up and said "ok guys I will see you later"...then she walked away...you know she was having a performance...

**karthika got changed in a much cooler dress...her hair tied up in a pony...big round ear ring's...high boots...(more fashionable)..**

**small tee with a half jacket on...and a mini skirt with a belt on it..."hey guys! I am back"...her eyes were mainly on the three girls.. cause she was now on with the plan...loke's jaw dropped"she is an angel guys!"...everyone else looked at him with a pissed expression "shut up! and let us hear the song!"...she fixed the mike "and the song's name is you are the one from winx club..."**

**woke up this morning**

**the sun is shining I feel great**

**without my makeup...**

**the song went on...but then "YOU'RE THE ONE! the incredible things you do!"...she pointed towards gray!..."oh! I think she likes you gray!"..levy said while looking at lucy to see her expression...she was sitting with her face down kinda you know that angry face.."ohh! gray the main singer you have attracted her.."...now he blushed...levy thought **_**oh god he is blushing just a bit more!**_** after singing the song...she came towards them with a cool smile on...her eyes were mainly on gray..."hello my name is karthika aka aqua and yours?"...even though she knew his name..."m-y na-me i-s gra-y I mean gray"...she took a seat near him and said "gray is a nice name.."..he blushed again..she laughed at his cuteness "you look cute when you blush dear"...erza thought..**_**flirt a bit more karthika ! she is falling for it!**_** lucy tapped her foot recklessly and started chattering something to herself... the first step before an out burst of anger...karthika looked at his hand "oh my! your hand are you alright?"...gray said "oh it's nothing I am fine"..she gave him a nice smile...loke wanted to die "no one ever bother's about me...even the main singer likes him"...he said in anger..**

**"gray you want to dance?"..karthika asked him...he was not able to say no.."ye-"...lucy interrupted "he is not gonna dance..he is not well."..."well I don't think so..he is ready to dance.."..."shut up... you have flirted with him a lot now I can't let this happen! he is my boyfriend!"...erza, mirajane and levy mentally danced...loke, laxus and natsu mentally hanged themselves...**

**"are you sure? dear" karthika asked...lucy rewinded those words in her head...and kept a hand on her mouth...and ran from there leaving a shocked gray there..."gray you didn't tell me you had a girl friend or else I would not have flirted with you"...she smiled at him...and before going she gave a thumbs up to the three remaining girls...as if she wanted to say...I have done it!...and levy thanked her heartilly..."thankyou ! thanks a lot!"...erza also thanked her by saying "it was really nice of you. doing a role of a bad girl is really difficult.." she blushed "please it was my pleasure..to help you guys ok then bye...come again sometime soon!"...they waved their goodbye's to her and left the entertainment section...happilly.**

**lucy's P.O.V**

what did I just do! I can't believe myself that I said something like that...do I really love gray..do I?

_"shut up... you have flirted with him a lot now I can't let this happen! he is my boyfriend!"..._

_"shut up... you have flirted with him a lot now I can't let this happen! he is my boyfriend!"..._

tears rushed down her cheeks when those words came back to her ...what about natsu and laxus I don't want to loose them they are my friends..

"lucy.."It is a familiar voise...a blue haired girl came and sat beside me..."lucy are you alright?"...I hugged her tightly..."what have I done levy.."

...she tried to calm me..."you have done nothing you just confessed to gray indirectly.."..I looked at her in confusement..."yes lu-chan you love that guy.."..."I don't think so.."...levy made a face and said "should I give you examples.."...I nodded while lookind down...

"you like him right? not love I am saying like.."..I nodded cause it was true I liked him.

"when gray is with you...you feel safe and secure right?"...that wa-s also true..cause he made me feel me more than anyone else...I nodded again.

"when you were choosing a partner for going in the love tunnel you didn't chose gray not because you were scared of him or something just because you knew he was not well right?"...something hit me...yes!...there were four options in front of me at that time...loke...I knew he was a pervert...laxus...I don't know but he just get's on my nerves...natsu...I chose him because he was better than laxus and loke...gray...his hand was fractured...that's why I didn't go with him.

"when we asked you to go and dance with gray you still didn't because of his bad health"...yes!..it's true...levy continued..."you care for him lucy

what better examples do you need to accept tha you love him silly!"...I wiped my tears off and when I was about to run...I stopped again..."what about laxus and natsu.."...she said "laxus know's he is having no chance with you but natsu yes...I don't know.."...

theme park...today I felt happy...because I have spend my ehole day with my bestest buddies...laxus said I love you to me...I fainted...I blushed...because of natsu...I cried...I laughed...I had a kiss...I got to know about my true feelings for gray...today was a day of mixed emotions...but still i loved it..cause everything happens for a good cause...and I believe now that life is sometimes hard and difficult but at the same time it is easy too because god know's we can overcome it if we are determined and if we are ready to accept it.

...

I hope you guy's will enjoy it...I know it's way too lenthy...but it took me two weeks to write this chapter...! so please review.


	12. accidently confessed

accidently confessed

underlined and italicised words are thoughts.

the things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything !"

natsuXlucyXgray

...

**lucy's P.O.V**

I wake up in the morning it's monday...but our school has given us leave...I don't know why...I checked my calender twice..no not twice I think thrice...no national holidays...nothing...well I think it's nice of them that they gave us a holiday..I was in my bed lying coolly with no tension.. as if nothing happened yesterday...my gaze fell on something...hey what! is that sticky thing on the cieling..isn't that spider web!...yes! I haven't cleaned my house for more than a week and now it look's like the ghost mansion we went to...so today is going to be cleanliness day for my house...!

huh...I am all dressed up now...just like a maid...black and white frock that has beautiful laces on it...with a vacuum cleaner in my right hand and a damp cloth in my left one.."let's get started!"...

first kitchen...then bedroom...hall...bathroom...balcony...and there are some extra room's too...sometimes I feel why my house is so big I think it's because I was born in heartfillia family..I miss mom and dad sometimes but I am glad that I am having friends to fill up my emptiness...

**tink tink! **who can it be at this time of the day...I mean to say It has just started!...oh! it is a message..

**gray fullbuster**

hey lucy! how are you ? it is gray your boy friend ;D

lucy heartfillia

oh my god! what is this feeling...my hand is shaking...my heart is beating fast...and I am sweating!...I have read many romantic novels and this feeling in the book's is called love.. I am still not ready to accept him as my boy friend even though I know I am in love with him..so I am just going to ignore his boyfriend word...

**normal P.O.V**

gray was lying in his room...and was thinking a lot about lucy...today...he had messaged his dream girl and is now waiting for her reply..."oh ! when is she gonna reply.."..**tink tink..**"cool!" gray said with excitement...

**lucy heartfillia**

hii! gray I am fine..and how is your hand?

gray fullbuster

gray checked the message and was not satisfied by her answer he thought she will get angry on him...or something like that...but no she is acting as if she didn't read that boyfriend part...

**gray fullbuster**

nice to hear that you are fine and yeah..my hand is preety fine too..

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

preety fine?...is it hurting gray? then we will go to the doctor!

gray fullbuster

gray giggled... he thought _"I thought lucy is developing feeling's for me!"_ and messaged her back..

**gray fullbuster**

so nice of you my lucy..for caring so much for me :)

lucy heartfillia

lucy quirked her eye brows and thought _"my lucy.. I know he loves me but isn't he going too far..time to play a game gray-chan!"_then she grinned like levy "hahaha gray"

**lucy heartfillia**

gray you know what...I want to tell you something...very personal

gray fullbuster

gray stood from his place and walked towards the window...he felt his heart beating fast _"personal! what personal!"_

**gray fullbuster**

okay...what is it?

lucy heartfillia

"he fell for it!" lucy laughed...immensely..."okay now the next step"

**lucy heartfillia**

gray...I think I will share it with levy...sorry

gray fullbuster

"hey what's her problem this ain't fair"...gray said while banging his hand on the table.

**gray fullbuster**

tell me! I won't tell anyone..lucy.

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

it's related to love life...can I trust you with that?

gray fullbuster

gray swallowed hard and wrote.

**gray fullbuster**

yes you can.

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

I have fallen in love with a guy...he is so cute..the most nicest smile..

gray fullbuster

he felt dizzy _"cute smile ! is she talking about me?"._

**gray fullbuster**

who is he?

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

robert pattinson..3 3

gray fullbuster

**gray fullbuster**

"..."

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

I was just joking silly! you know I love you hahaha

gray fullbuster

**gray fullbuster**

wh-at you love me really ? is it true lucy!

lucy heartfillia

**lucy's P.O.V**

oh my god! oh my god! what have I done I accidently confessed it to him...now what should I do...should I accept it ? that I love him or should I say it was just another joke?...but this time will never come again...I can't play with his feeling's...

**gray fullbuster**

lucy ?

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

yeah I am here gray..

gray fullbuster

**gray fullbuster**

you didn't answer my question..

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

I love you gray...

gray fullbuster

**gray fullbuster**

lucy..! I loved you always and I could have waited all my life for you...do you mean it right?

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

yes ! silly I meant it! should I say it again I love you I love you!

gray fullbuster

**gray fullbuster**

I am blushing..so you are my girl friend from now onwards right?

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

gray...I love you but I ca-n't be your girl friend right now...

gray fullbuster

**gray fullbuster**

wh-y? lucy.. :'(

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

would you like to go with me on a date :) I will answer you there...

gray fullbuster

**gray fullbuster**

yeah ! you mean to say tomorrow :D

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

no! not tomorrow you are not still well so next week!

gray fullbuster

**gray fullbuster**

oh ! you care for me!

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

of course I do silly! I think I will call you silly from now onwards! new nick name! XD

gray fullbuster

**gray fullbuster**

ok then I will call you mine...and in case you forget my nick name you can call me your's

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

you are being romantic...

gray fullbuster

**gray fullbuster**

I was ice before I met you but now I have melted because of your warm smile...

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

okay gray I will see you in school...okay...

**gray fullbuster**

no..lucy.. stay with me! I wanna talk to you to my heart's fullest...

lucy heartfillia

**lucy heartfillia**

mellow drama! byeeee ! :P

**gray fullbuster**

bye...my love...

lucy heartfillia

lucy kept the phone aside...and lay down on the bed...she didn't wanted to do the cleaning now...she confessed it to him so early...what about natsu...he loves her just as gray..but she can't say yes to both the guys.."gotta talk to natsu! tomorrow in school!"...lucy said...to herself..

...

just two more chapter's ! and then my story will be complete! yes! I am so happy!


	13. passing notes

Passing notes...

Underlined and italicized words are thoughts.

The things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

Lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything!

NatsuXlucyXgray

...

Tuesday morning!

(Lucy is sitting in the class...with levy)

"Oh my god! Lucy you did it!"...levy said while jumping up and down on her seat...Lucy blushed...and put her head down on the desk...she saw natsu coming in...''Hey natsu! How are you?''...he didn't made any eye contact...but just simply got a seat next to loke... Lucy was confused so she asked levy why natsu is acting like that. Levy looked at her and said "Lucy you know...when you walked out of the entertainment section that day natsu..."

...

_Flashback_

"_Gray you idiot you took my Lucy away from me" tear's rushing down natsu's cheek...he took gray from the collar and said angrily to him "I knew from the first day that you loved her!"...gray sweat dropped "but we were only 5 year old when we three became friends."..."so what- sobbing- you took her away from me-sobbing-"...he loosened his grip on his shirt and walked out of the section quietly..._

_..._

Lucy was awestruck _poor natsu..._ she looked at him he was looking outside his face was still in an expression of anger and sadness. She quickly tore a page and wrote a note

Natsu...you alright?

And asked levy to pass it to him. He opened it and read it quietly no reaction...she saw him write something on it quickly, she thought that probably he was writing an answer. He passed it back to levy...Lucy took it from her and opened it hurriedly...in which it was written...

Fine

"What?"...she said while frowning "just fine"...she can't let him take her lightly after all she is his friend!

Hello! What fine...please in detail. : P

**Bold by natsu and normal by Lucy **

**...**

**I don't want to talk to you Luce.**

What you can't do this to me...it means you are never ever going to talk to me :'(

**Yeah.**

Ok natsu let me come straight to the point...I love gray and it's true but I love you too natsu!

**You would have never chosen gray over me! If you really meant that I love you thing!**

Natsu I was confused even before did I ever say to you that I loved you or something.

**No...but Lucy please I can't live without you please don't leave me!**

(Lucy blushed)...natsu not in this life time but I assure you I will be yours you know after this life time ;)

**You mean you really love him so much...**

Yes...But I don't want to lose you...you are my best friend...

**But Lucy I never ever loved anyone in my entire life time but just you...**

Really? -_-

**Yes! Any doubts?**

What about lissana? You didn't love her?

**Yeah but...it was my past and you are my present but isn't it the truth that she dumped me for someone else...**

And you know what I never really said this to you but I once loved you with all my heart...

**What when?!**

You remember the day when I came to you...that Valentine's Day.

...

_Flashback..._

_A 13 year old small Lucy was running towards her best friend with a small rose in her hand it was valentine's day...she knew what she is going to do today is a really big thing and it can also cost her his friendship...she started breathing heavily when she found herself more and more closer to that pink haired boy...he was standing with his back towards her with his head down as if he was thinking something "natsu"...she called him softly. "Lucy! You are here I want to tell you something"...he looked excited as if he has just won some kind of price._

_Lucy blushed and thought about what he is going to say she closed her eyes and asked him to continue "Lucy I confessed it to lissana today!" Lucy felt a strange pain in her heart...he continued "I love lissana and she loves me isn't it great!" Lucy crushed the rose in her palms and held back her tears "ye-ah natsu its gre-at"..."I think I should go right natsu"..."hey wait Lucy!"...but the blonde just ran crying hard all the way back to her house._

_..._

**I still don't know why you left me like that...**

Idiot I loved you! But If I had said that I loved you...you would have been in an emotional turbulence and I knew that you loved her more than me... so from that day I buried my feelings for you.

**I didn't knew Lucy...**

So?

**You want me to do the same for you Lucy just bury my feelings for you!**

Well yes -_- like as the time passed by I earned your love too but when I got you my feelings got drained away for someone else life is like this natsu you will forget about me and will fall in love with a cooler girl than me just like I did.

**I still need some time so till than can I call you Lucy fullbuster: P**

No! I am not married to him!

**Yeah I know just kidding Luce.**

Thank you natsu

**Hmm and yes if that stripper ever hurt you just come to me I will always be there for you Lucy**

Natsu! Don't call him that!

...

Today was Lucy's best day. She had made peace with her best friend and now can concentrate only on her studies for some time. She never liked to pass notes in between the classes cause the teacher would take it and read it out loud in front of the whole class and the only word that comes out of her mouth is "embarrassing" but today it helped a lot and by luck she didn't got caught by any of the teacher during the passing notes session. Lucky day for Lucy!

...

I hope I did write well...


	14. forever and ever

Forever and ever

Underlined and italicized words are thoughts.

The things which are coming in brackets are notes from the author in between the story.

Lucy is a 16 year old bubbly and lovey dovey girl who loves her friends a lot and her _boyfriend _well_..._who is her boyfriend natsu or gray...all she says is "I don't know anything!

NatsuXlucyXgray

...

All the things are going fine these days.

No problems in the classes and Lucy got one of the highest marks in the class.

Natsu has changed back to his normal selves no more blushing or over protectiveness.

Laxus has been spending a lot of time away from Lucy no more nicknames just plain Lucy.

...

After a week...

"Lucy today gray's plaster is going to get removed right?" mirajane asked the blonde girl who was busy arranging the things for the party. "Yeah and everyone is coming straight to my house after that"...levy interrupted in between eyes still fixed on decorating the cake with freed "for a surprise party"...she completed the last line of Lucy for her. She smiled at the blue haired girl. "Yeah you are right mirajane" and looked at mirajane.

"Ok so all the arrangements are done" gajeel came out of the kitchen with a list in his hand and a pencil. Lucy walked towards gajeel and took the sheet from him and asked "is the balcony decorated" "aye!" elfman and loke shouted. "Cake decoration with extra icing" "we have finished doing that" levy and freed gave each other high five. "Games" Lucy asked erza and jellal. They nodded.

"Is the lunch ready" everyone looked at her "is it done!" she asked again "well it was your duty Lucy" ..."oh god!" something hit her "what is the time!"..."it is 12 o' clock" said elfman while looking at the clock.

"He will be here in no time" Lucy screamed in nervousness. "Hey chill down Lucy" levy tried to make the blonde calm down but she was getting freaked out.

"You mean to say that you haven't even started" gajeel confirmed. "Don't worry Lucy he is not a hearty eater" she started to bite her nails because of extra panicking "but natsu is!" "Leave him" elfman said in a casual tone. "How can I leave him? He is my best friend and need some consideration too!" mirajane smiled at this.

Lucy took deep long breaths, closed her eyes and tried to find a solution. After a minute she came to a conclusion "I will cook lunch now but you guys will have to stop them from coming in" they all nodded.

elfman said while rubbing his tummy "what are you going to make" she got a bit nervous at the thought of making food is it is not her thing but today she is going to try; more like an experiment. "I think pizza and burgers" she said nervously "what! Pizza and burgers" freed said, everyone's jaw dropped.

"you want something else too" she tried to make herself look cute by giving them her doggy eyes for which they sweat dropped and said all together "best of luck"

Soon the room got emptied leaving a frightened Lucy behind. She swallowed hard and stepped into the kitchen wearing her usual white top blue strips with a zipper and a dark blue mini skirt.

"le-ts just get star-ted" she stammered.

Meanwhile...

"I don't know but today we are surely dead from both ways" said freed while looking up in the sky. Mirajane got confused and asked "both ways?" now freed looked at her "if we will eat the food made by her or if will say that its crap she is gonna kill all of us in both ways"

"Hey don't say things like that" levy scolded the green haired guy who looked kind of bored by this conversation. "Hey guys! You all here! What Happened?"

Natsu waved his hands towards them, "oh no gray is with natsu" elfman said in a scared tone. Natsu was running and gray was following him in his usual pace with his hands in his jeans pocket.

"What happened Lucy kicked you all out of the house" natsu said in a childish manner that made everyone mad on him. "Can you come this way pinky" asked gajeel. Natsu walked with him and gajeel made everything clear why they were standing like that and to keep his mouth shut.

Gray found out that everyone was in a tensed mood so he thought of an easy solution and that was of asking them :)

"Guys what is the matter" he said in a cool tone, mirajane smiled at this and answered him back "nothing gray" "so why are we here let's go" and he started walking towards Lucy's house. Elfman tried to stop him by blocking his way "let's go where?" now gray was getting angry, they weren't telling him the matter and now they forgot Lucy's party too. "Guys what about Lucy's party you forgot it too!" he said with an annoyed expression.

Everyone's face became dim, they are the one who came early in the morning to her house and helped the blonde girl with the preparation and he is asking them this rubbish question.

"Levy call Lucy and ask if the food is ready or not and I will try to handle this situation" gajeel whispered it to levy's ears so that gray was not able to hear him. Levy got a bit energized at this and ran to a safe distance where no one could see her to call the leading lady of the problem. TINK TONK "hello Lucy are you done with the food" "I don't think I am levy I have just made burger's till now and I have just put the pizza in the oven" levy danced when she heard her say those words "you are done Lucy I think the pizza will be ready in 10 to 15 minutes and till then we can play some games" a small smile spread on Lucy's lips "ok then I will get changed come home!"

Levy came back with a bright smile on her face and on seeing her so happy everyone thought that it's time to go home!

"ok let's go home" levy shouted so that everyone could hear as gajeel and gray were fighting why they can't home right now, there was a strange silence for about a minute "now you wanna go home!" gray was truly pissed at first they said they can't go and now they all ready. Gray thought _there is something that they are hiding from me_

"You wanna go or not lucky boy" loke asked gray in a small tone. Gray blushed when loke referred him as lucky boy. "Ok I a-m coming" gray stammered a bit.

Soon they were standing in front of Lucy's house, gray's mouth fell open it was tastefully decorated, blue ribbons, white and blue balloons and a big banner on which it was written welcome back. He became a bit sentimental and one thing came out of his mouth "Lucy is great! She did all this for me"

Loke, gajeel, elfman, mirajane, levy, freed, erza and jellal they all thought of killing him right on the spot! Give us some credit too dude! What were we doing till now taking nap!

"Hey guys you all-" Lucy felt something capture her lips that were warm and soft as well and she found that gray was kissing her in front of everyone; this feeling was awesome but publicly! Kind of embarrassing. he let her go and asked "hey Lucy thank you for preparing all of this for me" she blushed deeper hue of red and answered him back "everyone helped me in it gray did you say thank you to them" gray found his feet froze and becoming pale, he ran back to them and bowed in front of them "I am sorry guys forgive me" they all laughed and erza answered on behalf of everyone "better late than never"

"Leave it now let's go in" natsu said and headed in and everyone followed him leaving behind Lucy and gray "gray you don't wanna come in" he took her from waist and pulled her closer to himself making him inches apart from her lips, they looked in each other's eyes. Lucy thought _oh god he looks so handsome what is he going to do next._ So she just closed her eyes and parted her lips a bit. Gray closed his eyes too and claimed her lips again and kissed the blonde with all his heart and she kissed him back. When they broke apart he asked her "let's go somewhere alone just you and me" Lucy hugged him and replied "we can't it's a party for you"

"What about your promise Lucy" she looked at gray with a question mark on her face "Lucy you are so forgetful" he continued "you promised me a date" she blushed and said "silly I remember that but today really"

Meanwhile...

Natsu walked in with everyone else and said "wow this place is looking cool" loke and elfman smirked "it will look good because we have done the decoration" natsu squirted his eye brows "I take that back" loke stuck his tongue out and said "you can't take that back hot head!"

"Hey wait where is gray and Lucy" gajeel asked "I think they are outside" mirajane said with a puckish smile that made levy giggle, "let's go out and see" freed said. When they all walked out, they saw Lucy and gray talking about a date and Lucy saying that it wouldn't be right.

"Hey you don't have to cancel your date for us" levy said while putting her hands together in front of her face. "You sure guys" gray tried to confirm. They all nodded but natsu was a bit discontented "Lucy I want to ask something" he came closer and asked "is the food ready now" that made everyone laugh. "Levy didn't tell you" Lucy asked natsu. He said no dumb fully so Lucy pointed towards the kitchen and said "guys enjoy yourself! Thoroughly" and then everyone waved their goodbyes to Lucy who was now going on a date with gray.

After 10 minutes...

"So natsu loved you too" Lucy nodded, they both were sitting in a park, gray continued "that's why he always acted a bit drained whenever I was around you". Lucy never liked anyone making fun of her best friend "it happens when you find your beloved with someone else" gray was at last impressed by natsu he has changed a lot by falling in love and he smirked that he again who from him.

The moon was shining up in the sky and the moonlight looked alluring on the water, the park in which they were spending their time was famous for its artificial river that is everyone's favorite spot for something like date.

Gray looked at Lucy; she was looking beautiful under the moonlight. Lucy knew that gray is looking at her for now, so she thought of doing something funny "am I looking so cute gray that you can't take your eyes off me" gray smirked and said "no baby there's something on your face that is so" he stopped there leaving Lucy wondering so she asked him "so?" he leaned closer "so creepy and its climbing up" Lucy jumped up and down "what where I don't see anything" gray was laughing his head off now that made Lucy angry to hell "gray! It was not funny"

"I am going gray" as Lucy was about to leave he stopped her and said "Lucy I was just kidding please don't leave me I can't live without you" Lucy laughed mentally but she was not convinced "oh really I am not leaving you I am just going home" so she started walking in the hope that he will try to make her stop and convince her but she got tensed with every step cause there was no voice of him in the background her pace became slow and slow and at last she stopped and looked behind; There was no one she started running trying to find him but of no use he was not there.

She stood there with her head down and eyes closed "trying to find me Lucy" someone whispered those words in her ears. Tears rushed down her cheeks she hugged him tightly and said "are you mad gray I got so scared that you left me" he smiled softly at this and said "I can't leave you ever my Lucy"

Gray thought that the time was right everything is fine now no more conflicts with anyone and most important thing he knew that Lucy loved him too so it would be foolish to wait any longer.

"Lucy" gray said so softly that made Lucy blush "I want to stay with you forever"

He continued "would you like to be my girlfriend for now and when the right time comes will you marry me" she looked at him and said "hell ya! Gray" he hugged her "I love you Lucy" "me too gray"

and then the date ended with the both of them ending together forever, she was his and he was hers and at last Lucy got a boyfriend whom which she loved more than anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Yeah!...at last I completed this story I hope I hope I hope! You guys liked it **

**I don't know but I will be writing another story sooner or later related to Lucy and sting...but for now this story ends here. You know everything's well that ends well...**

**Thnxx to all my reviewers and favoriters.**

**I tried to add some lemon or melon I don't know that's what it is called right? but a mild one! Whatever I tried to add it in this fic... **

**Poor natsu, he is so handsome and nice hearted Lucy didn't end up with her but no worries he have me XD as a friend of course! What were you thinking? -_- **

**So at last I don't know anything ends here with a happy couple thing.**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**


End file.
